Will you be my Valentine?
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Elsa and Jack are to young to really know what love really is, so they don't have a clear understanding of it, being children of course, but maybe they do, they just can't accept accept it, especially when Elsa gets jealous, she just doesn't realize it...


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RoTG or Frozen,if I did why isn't there a movie yet?**

**Will You Be My Valentine?**_**By TheAuthorSelection  
**_

**xxXJackxElsaXxx  
**

It was the day before Valentine's and Jack and Abby (His Little sister) were dropping off Anna and Elsa at their house.  
They were 8 year old's at the time, and had just gotten the privilege to walk home from school alone, as long as they were with each other.  
"Bye, Jack" Elsa waved as she climbed up the stairs to the house as Anna knocked on their door, "Bye, Elsa!" he waved back.

Elsa got out colored pencils, paper and crayons, and began drawing. She was making a Valentine's day card for Jack,why?

Because he was her best friend. **(mehehehehhehehe)**

xxXJackxElsaXxx

Elsa placed the card gently in her backpack's pocket then rushed out to meet Jack, Abby and Anna, who were waiting outside for her so they could walk to school, Elsa was so excited, she couldn't wait to see Jack's face when she gave him the Valentine's day card she made him.

She also had separate cards for everyone else, but they were the store-bought ones with the silly rhymes, she had made Jack one too. So he would be surprised when Elsa gave him the special card, that she knew he would love.

But what she didn't know was at a very young age, he had already become a little heartthrob.

xxXJackxElsaXxx

Elsa huffed in fury as Jack received another kiss on the cheek from a classmate. Alyssa her name was, she didn't know why she was so upset. She wasn't jealous, because she didn't like Jack, that was disgusting to her.

She saw her parents kiss before, and it was _icky _she knew she would never feel that way about Jack, or ANYONE. Elsa was sitting at her desk talking to her other best friend, Toothiana. Her real name was really Tiana, but there was another girl in their class named Tiana, so everyone just called her Toothiana or 'Tooth' also her parents were both well knowned dentists in the small town.

Elsa looked down sadly at the last special card she had made yesterday just for Jack and she furiously stuffed the card as she saw him receive another kiss from her own cousin Rapunzel. From the corner of her eye she saw Jack's friend Flynn, his smile faltered as soon as she did that.

She looked back at Toothiana, who had been continously rambling about her baby sister who she had nicknamed, baby tooth.

But what Elsa didn't realize was as soon as she turned her head, Jack sadly looked at her.

He couldn't find out what was wrong with Elsa, he knew for certain she wasn't jealous, because Elsa NEVER got jealous for anything. He had saw her sadly glance his way a couple of times and thought that he had done something wrong, he hated fighting with Elsa, it seemed they had been fighting more often then they used to now, but being a kid, Jack never knew what feelings were, he was only eight at the time anyways.

xxXJackxElsaXxx

"Elsa!" Jack rushed to meet Elsa as she started walking home alone, looking very mad for whatever reason. Elsa looked at him, then looked away, ignoring him, this hurt Jack. He hated it when people ignored him, it was like he didn't even exist.

"Elsa? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Jack asked, "Nothing" Elsa said as she pushed him away verbally. "Elsa! Stop what's wrong I hate when your sad and you keep it from me!" Elsa turned him away again "There is nothing wrong with me Jack! Instead of bothering me why don't you go and find some other girl!" Jack stopped walking "Elsa are you jealous?"

"No"

"Come on Elsa your jealous I can tell, you know you'll always be my best friend though, right?"

"Friendships don't last forever"

"But marriages do"

Elsa looked at Jack, and then Jack looked at her before they burst out laughing "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW" They both said in unison, and then started laughing at that "That'll never happen to me" Jack said to Elsa "Me either" she agreed, since they were so little, to them it was disgusting cause you know little kids, they don't believe in love the way they will when they grow up.

Elsa stopped laughing, suddenly remembering why she was so mad at him, she grew silent and continued walking. Jack's smile he had only moments before faltered, and he ran up to catch up with her "Elsa!" Out of his sweater pocket he took out a handmade card and handed it to her.

Elsa stood there shocked, unable what to say, and she smiled before taking out her own handmade card, and handing it to him. They exchanged cards and loved the details inside of them, Elsa especially she loved his drawings. Jack was a very talented artist.

"Elsa?" Jack said once again, she looked up from the card "Will you be my Valentine?" And he held out his hand. Little Elsa smiled and gladly took it, Jack took that as a yes, "Wait a minute..." Elsa said, remembering something "Where's Anna and Abby?"

They were so young, as little kids they didn't truly understand that they loved each other...

**YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS I'M DONE! First of all,I'm sorry umm I have people over so, you know, me being a secret fanfiction author cuz of my content and stuff... this will be a bit rushed, I have to say though this isn't the best one shot I've done like this so far, I feel like I wrote them a little bit older then I ment to, but you be the judge! for now byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**P .s How was your Valentines day? Review and tell me!  
**

**P. s. s Also really sorry for this being so short I just wanted to get this on time for once! So yah ummm... BYE!**


End file.
